heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Again
"Human Again" was a deleted song from Beauty and the Beast that was restored in the 2002 Special Edition released on IMAX and the Special Platinum Edition DVD (also included on the 2010 Diamond Edition Blu-ray). It debuted as part of the Beauty and the Beast stage musical. It shows the enchanted objects cleaning the castle in preparation for the iconic Ballroom scene when they all assume that Belle and Beast will confess their love for each other. The song also expands the role of the Wardrobe giving her a small solo. In the between scene Belle and Beast are seen reading Romeo & Juliet in the film and King Arthur in the musical. In the film, it takes place between "Something There" and "Beauty and the Beast". The song was composed by Alan Menken and lyrics were written by Howard Ashman. In the film it was primarily performed by Lumière (Jerry Orbach), Cogsworth (David Ogden Stiers), Mrs. Potts (Angela Lansbury), and the Wardrobe (Jo Anne Worley). Lyrics Lumiere: '''I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm '' ''When I'm human again, only human again '' ''Poised and polish and gleaming with charm ''I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again '' ''Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm.'' ''Lumiere: (Ha, ha!) I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,'' ''Lumiere and Mrs. Potts: I can't wait to be human again'' ''Essentials: When we're human again, only human again '' When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again ''Wardrobe: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? '' I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again ''Mrs. Potts & Cogsworth: When we're human again, only human again'' When the world once more starts making sense ''Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change '' ''Lumiere:' (Really? That'd be strange) Cogsworth: '''Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x! ''Chorus: When I'm human again!'' So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now '' ''Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now ''Open the shutters and let in some air '' ''Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there'' ''Chorus: 'Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again '' ''When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again '' ''And we're praying it's ASAP We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... to the library 'Belle: '"...For there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." 'Beast: '''Could you read it again? '''Belle: '''Well, here. Why don't you read it to me? '''Beast: '''Uhhh...Alright. Hmm...I-I can't. '''Belle: '''You mean you never learned? '''Beast: '''I learned, a little. It's just been so long. '''Belle: '''Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here. '''Beast: '''Here, tw-o- '''Belle: '''Two. '''Beast: '''Two (I knew that). Two households, both alike in dignity... ''We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please '' ''Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all of us human again! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Beauty and the Beast songs